Waiting For You
by The Happy Jester
Summary: Lucy goes on a interview, so Natsu decides to go on a solo job as well. But then he hears the news that the interview is a scam. NaLu One-Shot.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"So, Luce, what kind of job are you goin' on?" A fire mage asked his blonde friend, trying to peer over her shoulder at the job request form.

"_For the last time_, Natsu, I'm just going for an interview. _Sorcerer Magazine_ is looking for a new model, and" — she gave him a wink — "I might just get the role!"

"Oh, that's it?" Natsu said disappointedly. He was hoping that Lucy was going on an epic adventure involving a great big dragon and maybe a clown. But then again, he realized that Lucy wasn't dressed ... appropriately for a mission. She was wearing some of her best (and slightly revealing) clothing today, and her hair was styled quite nicely.

"Yes. So, Natsu, you don't have to be so worried." Lucy gave him a smile.

"Umm, I wasn't really worried, ya know? I was just hopin' you were goin' to kick ass or somethin' 'cause I want to come too."

"Maybe another day, when Erza and Gray are here too." Lucy glanced at her watch. "Crap! I gotta run or I'll be late! Bye, Natsu!" She dashed out of the guild, leaving the fire mage feeling unusually lonely.

"Natsu-san?" A blue-haired figure at his elbow spoke. Natsu glanced down to see his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Oh! Wendy! What're ya up 'ta?" He saw that she was dressed like a little fishermen, complete with fish hooks and a rod.

"Carla, Happy and I are going fishing. Would you like to come?" Wendy asked politely.

Natsu shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm plannin' to go on a job today."

"Oh, I see... Then, I'll see you later, Natsu-san!"

"Have fun!"

He made his way to the bar, where he was hoping to see Mirajane to ask her for a job request.

_Everyone's on a job today... Erza, Gray... even Lucy,_ he thought to himself, _maybe I'll __go on a job __by __myself too._

"Yo, Mira!" The barmaid turned around when she saw the fire mage sitting down at her bar and ordering a drink.

"So that's how it is, huh?" She said, when Natsu told her where Erza, Gray and Lucy were.

"Yep," Natsu replied, draining his Firetopia in one.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to go on a solo job too. Here, I have the perfect job for you!" Mira whipped out a job request out of nowhere (_How does she do that?_ Natsu wondered) and was just about to give it to the fire mage when the guild doors banged open and Evergreen, Levi, and Lisanna came barging in, each looking pissed off about something.

"What's wrong, you three?" Mirajane asked, as the trio came nearer to the bar.

"_This!_" Evergreen slammed a piece of paper labeled _Sorcerer Magazine Model Interview_ onto the bar counter. "There was no _Sorcerer Magazine_ interview all along!" she said angrily, settling herself onto one of the bar seats.

"It was a scam!" Levi added, also seating herself.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane gasped.

Lisanna nodded. "We went to see Jason, one of the redactors. He said they weren't even the ones who requested that model interview!"

"This is bad... did any of you see Lucy?" Mira asked the three girls urgently.

"Lu-chan?" Levi said blanky. "No, we didn't see her!"

"Mira-nee, I'll go look for her!" Lisanna offered.

"Hold on, Lisanna, I'm coming with you. Natsu — " Mira stopped dead when she saw that Natsu's seat was long empty.

* * *

"Those bastards!" Natsu muttered under his breath as he ran through the town, crushing the piece of paper that Evergreen had left on the counter.

_Lucy, you better be kickin' ass over there!_

* * *

"_Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo_!"

"Lucy," A particular orange-haired figure sighed as he was summoned out of thin air, "I was just on a date, can't you — " he stopped dead when he saw that Lucy was practically naked; her clothes were torn so badly, it was a miracle she even had an inch of clothing on.

"Loki, we'll settle this later, just take care of that _guy_!" Lucy pointed to a rough-looking man, who was grinning like a psycho and holding an axe.

"Alright. _Regulus Punch!" _ The man went crashing through the walls as Loki punched him. He groaned, then passed out.

"Looks like my job's done," said the stellar spirit, massaging his wrists.

"Thanks, Loki!" His owner said gratefully.

"No problem. Uh, you might want to change your clothes..." he stared straight at her body for a few seconds then looked away, highly red in the face.

"Wha — AHH GET OUT!" Lucy shrieked once she realized that her clothes had completely fallen off and she was naked.

Chuckling, Loki vanished.

Looking around the room, Lucy seized a wool blanket, covered herself and left the building.

"This is the worst day ever," she sighed, draping the blanket around herself closer and started walking home. "I'm sure Natsu's having fun without me."

"I'm not." A voice interrupted her. She glanced up and her eyes widen when she saw the fire mage standing a few feet away, panting like he just ran a marathon (and maybe he did).

"Natsu..." Lucy just stood there, draped in a blanket.

She was surprised when he straightened up, and reached out his hand. "Let's go home. You're makin' everyone worried, ya know? You walk so slow." He grinned as she sighed in exasperation.

She walked nearer to him and was even more surprised when he turned his back on her and crouched down. "Get on, I'll carry you."

Smiling, she carefully made a knot in her blanket, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure I'm not that heavy?" She whispered into his ear.

Chuckling lightly, Natsu gently lifted her upon his back. "Nope. It must've been your clothes. D'you know how much your clothes weigh?"

"Shut up!" They both laughed as Natsu continued carrying her home.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hm?"

"Nice blanket."

"Natsu, it's a baby dragon and a clown."

"That's why I love it!"

Lucy sighed as the fire mage laughed.

"Luce?"

"What is it this time, Natsu?"

"Don't go on a job without me ever again."

Silence.

"Lucy?"

"... I got it."

"You better."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

_Sorry for making you wait all day, Natsu,_ she thought, and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to make their way home to Fairy Tail.


End file.
